Ties of Truth
by RiokuAvalon
Summary: When Kisara and Kaiba meet, Kaiba tries to deny his ancient past. But as they grow close, things start to unfold, and Kisara shows Seto what really went on 5 thousand years ago.R
1. Chapter One

**I thought this might be a good idea for a story. Review and tell me how you like it. **

**How unusual I am putting a romance involving a girl and Seto, instead of the usual Jounouchi. I'll see how it works out. Kisara is better than Shizuka, which makes me gag everytime I see a story with both their names in it. I revised this best I could, so don't mind any minor spelling errors. Lemons will come later on, as the plot develops. I plan to release at leave to chapters a month, maybe three. Anyways, enjoy Rioku's latest story!**

_Ties of Truth_

Seto rubber his temples. "Out."

This was the third consecutive day of interviews. Few people he saw had the skill or the personality to be a marketing executive for Kaiba Corp's advertising branch. Most were sleazy women, or macho men, looking to make it big. After all, KC was one of the worlds top industries. Who wouldn't want to be part of it? Or at least that was what was going through Seto Kaiba's mind when he sat the next person to be interviewed down.

"Name?"

"Leslie Morrision." Said a preppy blonde, sitting in the chair across from the CEO.

"What makes you think you could succeed in this job, and how to you plan to contribute to Kaiba Corp?"

Leslie was twirling a piece of blonde hair between her fingers rather fast, "I just have a question. So, like, if I work here, does that mean I can travel? To, like, different countries?"

Kaiba stared blankly at the girl. "No, you will but shut up in a small office, doing mounds of paper work, seven days a week, twelve hours a day."

A look of utter shock crept across Leslie's face. "Oh my gosh, are you like, serious?"

"Very." Replied Kaiba, in a dull tone.

"I totally think I am like wrong for this job then." Said Leslie, getting up from her chair.

Kaiba rudely shut the door behind her without saying good-bye. At least she got straight to the point. Half the other people jabbered on for awhile, until they were asking about benefits and private jets.

Seto gathered his things, and left the small room. Another unsuccessful day. He looked outside, and saw that it was raining. The weather reflected his mood.

"Do you want me to do anything before you leave Mr. Kaiba?" Asked his secretary, Ashi before he left.

Kaiba waved his hand, meaning no, and headed out of the door with his umbrella in hand.

The few blocks to the parking garage across the street, were tedious steps to Kaiba. Cars zooming past, splashed water onto his pants, and people were not in the greatest of moods.

Instead of walking to the usual sport, where is very expensive sports car was parked, in one of the most exclusive garages, Kaiba decided to go to the coffee shop. He was wet, cold and miserable.

He closed his umbrella and walked in. It was a quaint little shop. Cans of coffee and tea were placed on shelves around the store, ones from every corner of the globe. Small tables with two or three chairs were around the shop and the smell of coffee and baked goods, was a welcoming scent.

Kaiba chose a spot near the back of the shop. He got enough funny looks on the street, and he did not need every person walking by the window, doing a double take to see who it was.

"Can I help you?"

Kaiba looked up to see a small girl, with short brown hair staring down at him. She was smiling warmly.

"Large double-double and a blueberry muffin."

The young woman looked a bit taken aback with the short order she was given. She scribbled the request down on her pad, and scuttled away.

He felt only a twinge of guilt, at being so fresh with the girl; after all, she was only doing her job. But Seto had a deepening headache, which spread to his neck, and down his back. He did not want to sit through another days worth of interviews.

He looked around the coffee shop. A few people were scattered in seats, some reading newspapers, and some just looking out windows.

A particular girl caught his eye. She was staring intently at him.

Kaiba's face grew a bit red, and he took a piece of paper out of his pocket, pretend to be reading something. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the girl tilt her head a bit, as if trying to catch Seto at a different angle. But when he looked up, she was bent over a magazine.

She had a soft face, with dark blue eyes. She was perhaps a few inches shorter than he was, except she was sitting, so Kaiba couldn't really make an estimate. Her most striking feature was her hair. Some could have called it silver, or white. Kaiba thought it looked very light blue.

She lifted her head, and their eyes met for an instant. Suddenly, Kaiba got the fleeting sensation, that he knew that girl. He didn't know how, as he had never seen her before, but something in his mind clicked, and he felt the urge to go and speak with her, ask her where he could possibly know her.

Kaiba was snapped to his senses, when a cup of coffee was placed infront of him, along with his muffin.

"Call if you want anything else, alright?"

The waiter walked away.

Seto looked up again, hoping to catch a glance at the young girl, but he was startled to find out, she was gone.

Kaiba continued life as normal. Interviews went on as usual, with not one person he was willing to hire under him.

The image of the young girl at the café did not leave his mind either, and he found himself sitting there more often, as if he was expecting to come across her again. If he did run into her again, he did not know what he would say to her. It was not like Kaiba to even be interested in women, but there was just something about that girl. Something, for the life of him, he could not put his finger on.

As luck was against him, he did not run into her a second time. And soon, she slipped to the very back of his mind.

So when he sat down for another day of tantalizing interviews, he did not expect the first person to be seated infront of him to look familiar, but that is what greeted him.

When she walked in the room, she was wearing a simple white dress. Her hair was down, and the slight breeze from the window behind Seto, ruffled it just so much, that she looked graceful. She took the breath out of his lungs. She gently sat down on the chair infront of Kaiba, and looked at him.

Her dark blue eyes caught him, and they stared at each other for just a moment. And then the idea came into his head, that he knew her from somewhere. But that was impossible, for he would know where he had seen someone like this, from somewhere…sometime.

"Name?" He asked, in a hoarse voice that was unlike his own.

"My name is Kisara sir." She replied politely, looking down into her hands.

Kaiba looked at her for a moment; "Do you have a last name?"

"If I do, I do not remember it, sir."

Kaiba was puzzled, how could someone be born without a last name?

"What makes you think you could succeed in this job, and how to you plan to contribute to Kaiba Corp?"

"I know how the world works." She said, glancing at him.

"…Can you elaborate that?" Kaiba asked softly.

Kisara pondered for a moment, "I understand people. I know what they think, and what they are like on the inside. We can all sense greed and anger, but I know how to look into someone's soul and see what they are like. The world is sometimes a cruel place to be, but it doesn't really have to be. That doesn't really matter though." She smiled, "I know what people want, and if you need a marketing executive, that is what counts."

Kaiba knew he was going to hire her the moment she stepped into the room. She was full of mystery, and wonder.

"You are hired," He said, looking her up and down.

She simply smiled and nodded.

Kaiba got up and shook her hand. "You start tomorrow."

"She looks kind of freaky." Said Melanie, Kaiba's personal assistant to Kaiba when she caught her first glimpse of Kisara.

Kaiba pinched her, and with a yelp, Melanie said no more.

"This is Melanie," Kaiba told Kisara, when he stepped into her office, "She will be showing you around Kaiba Corp."

Melanie faked a smile and shook her hand. Kisara did likewise.

"If you follow me, I can show you your office, and get you started."

Kisara followed Melanie out of the office, glancing at Seto before she left. They took the stairs, and somewhere on the seventh floor, they stopped.

"How many floors does this place have?" Kisara asked with interest.

"Dunno," replied Melanie, "I never bother to know that information." She ran her hands through her red hair.

"But how long have you been working here?" persisted Kisara.

"Three or four years?"  
"What do you know?" Kisara asked Melanie bluntly.

Melanie turned around, offended, "Quite a lot actually," she said.

Kisara, who was not meaning to be rude in any sense, simply nodded.

After a few moments of awkward silence, Kisara spoke, "So…um…you know Mr. Kaiba pretty well?"

Melanie nodded, "Yea, we are close. You know," she said in a bragging tone, "He trusts me with a lot of confidential information. Stuff he wouldn't tell just anyone."

Kisara nodded again.

"Is that your natural hair colour?" said Melanie, again eyeing the tall girl beside her.

Kisara smiled and nodded, "Yea, it is. I know it is unusual, but I don't mind it."

"It is nice," Melanie lied.

They had reached the seventh floor door, and walked around several cubicles, before coming to a row of doors, obviously offices. Melanie unlocked a door, and ushered Kisara into the room. It had a window and a desk with a computer on it. Papers were scattered across a table in the corner, but other than that, things were neat and tidy.

"You can type up your papers there," Melanie pointed to the computer, "All written work can be piled into that box for someone to pick up," She pointed to the black box beside the desk.

"Is that it?" asked Kisara.

Melanie shrugged, "Call me if you need anything else." She headed out the door, to leave Kisara in her new office.

Kisara sat down on her leather chair, and rested her head on her office desk. The truth was, she knew nothing about being a Marketing Executive. She looked at the computer infront of her; She didn't even know how to use one. She knew who Kaiba was the moment she had seen him in the coffee shop. He was someone from her past she knew very well, and in her mind, Kaiba must have known who she was. And if he had forgot, she was determined to make him remember.

"I haven't gotten anything from her in three days. Everyone else has handed things in, I don't get it?" Kaiba looked accusingly at Melanie.

"Hey, I told her where everything was, and what she should get started on. It isn't my job to tell her exactly what to write, so this is so not my fault."

Kaiba shook his head. The whole point in hiring Kisara was to get the work he had had to do for the past month, by himself, done. And now, he hadn't even gotten a single file from her.

"Just send her up here before you go." Said Kaiba, who was starting to get a headache, "I'll see what is going on."

Melanie sighed, "Whatever you say, boss."

Kisara had shown up to work everyday. She was dressed appropriately, and didn't talk to many people. The problem was, she didn't know what she was here for. The first day, she had spent trying to figure out how to turn on the computer. After that was done, she had tried to figure out how to use it. And she was still working on that part on the third day. So when Melanie paged her to tell her she had a late night appointment with Seto Kaiba, she didn't have to guess what it was about. And when she showed up to his office that night, she didn't expect Kaiba to be happy.

"Is there…any problems? He asked her.

Kisara shook her head.

"Nothing technically wrong with the system you are using?"

Kisara shook her head again.

"I haven't gotten a single thing from you in three days. Is there any reason for it?"

Thoughts were pouring from Kisara's mind. Maybe she should just come out, and say she did not have a clue what she was doing, and the purpose she was here, was not to work for Kaiba.

"I…it's just…I'm not…"

Kaiba continued to look at Kisara, and the confused look that crossed her face.

"I am not that angry you know, it won't hurt to tell me what is wrong…" Kaiba was startled to see that the girl infront of him was crying. A few tears were slowly rolling down Kisara's cheeks, and Kaiba was lost to words as to why. Should he comfort her? Ask what was bothering her so?

"Kisara…I…"

She turned to look at him, shaking slightly.

"You don't even know who I am, do you?"

What kind of question was this? It was not as if Kaiba had met this girl before, despite the feeling he had. How was he supposed to know anything about her?

"You don't remember me at all?"

With nothing else to say, Kaiba shook his head.

She moved closer to him, Kaiba got up so she was at his eye level and she looked up at him, meeting his eyes.

With nothing more to say, Kaiba stated, "If you are not going to work for me, I am going to have to fire you. I hired you on the preset that you would do work for me. I apologize if this is not working out for you, but that is not my fault."

Kisara put her head down, and looked to the floor. "Five thousand years."

Kaiba said nothing.

"Oh Seth, you can't tell me you do not know who I am. I was with you for a very long time. And now that I can physically be here, you are pretending you don't remember me at all?"

Slight tinges of fear were beginning to grab hold of Seto. He was sure he would have remembered this girl, if she had been with him so long. And who was Seth?

"My name is Seto, not Seth, and I assure you, I do not remember who you are."

Kisara whipped the drying tears off her face, and stepped ever closer to Kaiba. "Your name is High Priest Seth. You once saved me five thousand years ago, from a terrible fate. And beyond that, we grew onto each other. And when I died, you told me you would never forget my face, and you promised Atem, you would protect-"

"Hold it right there," Said Kaiba, angered slightly, "Is this one of those Egyptian fairy tails Yuugi is always trying to brain wash me with? I bet he forced you into this or something. I want nothing to do with it! My name is Seto Kaiba, and I am president of Kaiba Corp! That is the only life I live. I wasn't alive five thousand years ago, and I have no relations to anything Egyptian. I wish you freaks would just leave me alone, I don't want to be apart of your sick games!"

"This is not a game Seth, You did exist five thousand years ago, and just because you have forgotten, doesn't mean we all have. And if you are not willing to remember your ancient past, I will just have to show you."

She took a hold of his hand roughly, and looked him deep in the eyes.

"I lost you once, I am not about to do it again."

Kaiba could feel his soul being pulled away from his body. He could not speak or move. He wanted her to let go of him; he did not want to leave. But the sands of time were building up again, and before he knew it, he opened his eyes in a new place.


	2. Chapter 2

**This is a shorter chapter, because I wanted to write this one separately. I was disappointed with the amount of reviews I have, so I'll write a few more chapters, and see if this story is worth continuing. **

Chapter Two

_"You're a freak. You deserve to be stoned, and go back to the fiery hell you came from!" said a young boy with sandy blonde hair wearing nothing but rags._

_He picked up a small stone and threw it at a young girl with pale skin and light hair._

_"I haven't done anything wrong!" she said, "Don't kill me!"_

_People began to encircle the twosome, and some even joined in, pelting rocks at the young woman._

_'Freak!' they were chanting, 'Sorceress!' _

_Suddenly, the boy with sandy hair felt a tug on his back, and before he knew it, he was flying through the hair, and landed in the sand with a soft thud._

_He turned around quickly, eager to return a beating. He stood in the shadow of a tall man, with light brown hair. His skin was a dark caramel, and he had icy blue eyes. He was wearing a purple garment, and a purple headdress._

_"So, you think you are tough do you? Why don't you get up, or do you just like picking on people when there is a crowd to be had. Up then, and let us give this crowd a show worth cheering for." He pointed a golden scepter at the boy._

_The boy shook his head, and scrambled up running into the dust._

_"My opponent has left me! There is no show to be had! Clear out of here now!"_

_People slowly began to clear, and soon, naught but the young girl and the handsome beau were left. He eyed her suspiciously._

_"What is your name?"_

_The girl got up quickly, and brushed sand of the rags she was wearing, "My name is Kisara sir." She gave a small bow, "I am forever in your debt for saving my life. Whatever you wish of me, I will do."_

_The man turned away from her, "I have no use for peasants. If need be so, I could simply buy one at the market."_

_"Oh please sir, they will return and do the same."_

_"So you expect to tag along with me for awhile? Is that how it goes?"_

_Kisara looked frightened, "Not without a price sir! I am good with my hands. I can cook, sew, plough and even write just a little." She gave a weak smile._

_The man could fell his heartstrings loosen for just a bit. "Do you have no family?"_

_The girl shook her head, "No, they died sir."_

_"I pity you. For I too, have no parents. Very well, you may accompany me, and perhaps my master will have need for someone like you."_

_Kisara gave a very low bow, "I am forever in your debt good sir. I could never repay what you gave to me."_

_As the man walked his way through the crowded streets, he could not help but smile._

_"Sir? You have not told me your name."_

_"My name good lady," he replied, "Is Seth."_

_Seth climbed off his horse, and helped Kisara off hers. They walked without words, up the stone steps, to an archway, with steps leading ever downward._

_"Your master, is he kind?"_

_"He is fair," said Seth "and kind to those who deserve."_

_Kisara gave a little nod._

_Before entering a pair of large stone doors, Seth was stopped by two guards._

_"Ninoma tas metha nou cirtirale?"_

_"She is with me." Replied Seth, to the strange language the guards had spoken._

_When the doors opened, the both walked into a huge room. Painting adorned the walls all around it, and the ceiling must have been higher than twenty feet. Door led off in several directions, and a red carpet made of fine linen lay on the floor. And beyond golden brackets, holding yellow flame, there stood a beautiful golden throne; Rubies, sapphires, emeralds, stones of every shade, colour and value worked into the solid exterior. And upon this, sat a man with coloured hair._

_He wore the same shade of purple Seth had on, and bracelets, bangles, necklaces and a crown of gold sat upon his head. This was the almighty Pharoh, and Kisara knew so. She accompanied Seth, and bowed at his feet._

_"You have always had a queer sense of décor, High Priest Seth." He said, slowing standing up._

_"No cousin, you just have so sense at all."_

_What a thing. The very man, who had saved Kisara's life, was not only related to the Pharoh of Egypt, but was royality himself. _

_"What is your name?" said the Pharoh, walking up to Kisara slowly._

_"Kisara sir," she said, and gave a very low bow._

_"And what is it that brings you to my realm?"_

_"I rescued her from a situation that could have turned out badly,' said Seth, "I told her that my master could do what he wishes with her."_

_The Pharoh looked Kisara up and down, "You have no use for her at all?"_

_Seth shook his head._

_"Very well, I will find something for her to do. You brought her here though Seth, so it is your job to make sure she is taken care of."_

_Seth nodded, "As I expected Atem."_

_"Come," Said Pharoh Atem, "Let us get you cleaned up, and I can see what we have for you."_

_Kisara bowed again, and headed into a door on the right with The Pharoh._

_Seth grabbed a torch, and exited through a door on the right, pushing thoughts of the girl out of his mind, and preparing for nightly worship._

Out of time, and past relations, into the future, the sun shone halfway into the mid-afternoon sky. Kaiba hit the floor with a thud, and looked to the girl above him.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Kaiba was still a bit dizzy. He rubbed his temples and sat up for a moment. He could see the blurry outline of Kisara close to him, but all he wanted to do was get away from her.

"Get away from me."

She got closer to him and kneeled down. "You know what you saw was the truth."

Kaiba shook his head and cleared his thoughts. This was like so many times before, where people had tried to convince him, he was part of some foolish Egyptian plot five thousand years ago. But he still wasn't buying it.

"Why won't you freaks just leave me alone and find someone else to bother. I haven't ever believed these stupid stories, and I never will." He stood up for a moment, trying to catch his balance. He stumbled over to his desk and sat down in his chair, exhausted.

"You are so stubborn sometimes Seth. Why won't you just open your eyes, and believe what everyone has been telling you all along…"

"Because it isn't true!" shouted Kaiba, "I didn't believe it the first ten times people tried to tell me, and I will not believe it now!"

Kisara simply shook her head, making her sea of hair wave slightly, "Some things never change, that being your attitude Seth."

"What is that supposed to mean?" shot Kaiba.

Kisara walked out the door and closed it behind her.

Kaiba closed his eyes and lay his head on his desk.

* * *

Seto tried to ignore Kisara the best he could. He didn't feel like talking to her again, especially since the last time they met, it didn't go so well. On the plus side, he was getting some stuff back from her, so he didn't have a reason to fire her.

Everytime he would be alone, not doing anything of particular interest, his mind would drift off to what Kisara showed him. He had always knocked out anything that had to do with a five thousand-year-old past, but to him, this seemed so real. Kisara was maybe the fifth person who had tried to convince him that this could be true. And despite his efforts, Kaiba began wondering if it could be real after all. However, everytime his thoughts wavered on this subject, the more professional side got to him, and he forced himself to believe it was not true. After all, no one could live for five thousand years.

* * *

Kisara poked the keys on her keyboard dully. She hadn't expected Kaiba to jump for joy when she told him the truth, but his reaction was not what she expected either. She was determined not to give up though, for she knew he couldn't tell himself forever, that there was no relevance to what she was saying.

'Maybe I will ask him out for coffee,' she thought, probing for ideas on how she could persuade Seto in some sort of way.

'No, coffee is to casual, perhaps going out for a drink.' Seto would never go for that, and she could see him making up some lame excuse, like he was too busy, or needed to look after his brother.

After thinking for a time, she decided on coffee. It wasn't as if they were going on a date, and Kaiba usually stopped at the coffee shop when he left work anyways, so she would just work up the courage to ask him. They hadn't talked since their squabble in Kaiba's office, but he had not fired her either, so she suspected he did not totally resent her. And after all, it was worth at least a shot.

* * *

"So, why do you need to see him?" asked Melanie, as she looked up from her desk. Her reading glasses slipped off her nose, but she pushed them up again.

"I need to ask him something about my work. I tried to ask the people on my floor, but they were not aware of it. If it isn't such a bother, I would really like to talk to him."

Melanie sighed and got up from her seat. She stuck her head in Kaiba's door, "An employee would like to ask you a few things Seto, should I send them in?"

Kaiba looked over the paper he was reading, "I suppose, I am going home soon anyways."

Melanie opened the door for Kisara as she walked in, and closed it once Kaiba met her eyes.

Seto immediately jumped up from his desk, " If you are here to-"

"I am not going to do anything or say anything that will offend you Seth. I just wanted to talk with you. That is all."

Kaiba eyed her suspiciously; "I don't trust you."

Kisara shrugged, "You don't have to, just come for coffee with me."

Kaiba pondered for a moment. He did not want another episode like last time, but he trusted Kisara to keep her word. Plus, it was unlikely that she would try anything in a shop full of people.

"Fine," he said reluctantly, "Meet me in the main hall at about 4:30, and I will hear what you have to say."

Kisara gave a short bow, and headed out of Kaiba's office.

* * *

Kisara held her coat in her arms, and snuggled it against her chest nervously. She felt very out of place in the business-like atmosphere of Kaiba Corp., and didn't know if Kaiba would show up at all. But sure enough, she saw him step out of the elevator, and walk towards her.

'What am I going to say to him, what did I get myself into,' Kisara thought her stomach had left her body, and she felt increasingly nervous as he approached.

'Ok, any mention of those farfetched Egyptian stories, and I will just leave, that is all,' Kaiba thought to himself as he walked to wards Kisara.

Suddenly, they were both closer to each other then remembered.

"Hi," said Kisara breathlessly.

"Erm…hi," said Kaiba, almost embarrassed, though of what he did not know.

"The coffee shop isn't that far away," said Kisara, "I used to go there all the time, they have really good muffins."

"Yeah, I have been there once or twice…"

Both of them found it exceedingly easy to talk to each other. The awkwardness of their first meeting seemed to have evaporated.

"It is raining out, I'll go grab an umbrella," said Kaiba.

"Don't bother, I like the rain," said Kisara, smiling.

"Why?" said Kaiba, opening the door for her, and walking out side.

Kisara stepped in the sidewalk and began in the direction of the shop, "Because it never rained in Egypt." He face suddenly grew red, and she knew she had said something that she shouldn't have.

They walked in an awkward silence for a few moments.

"Did…did you used to live there?" spoke the voice of Seto.

Kisara nodded, "For most of my life."

"Then what brought you here?"

'You' is what Kisara would have liked to have said, but instead "Just felt like travelling," suited her just the same.

"Oh," said Kaiba quietly.

They came to the doors of the shop and stepped in. Kaiba remembered the last time he was here, was the first time he saw Kisara. Kisara was thinking along the same lines.

They got a table, and ordered what they wanted to. Kaiba was oddly preoccupied with stirring his coffee, and Kisara's eyes were fixed on a painting across the room.

'This is a waste of time,' thought Kaiba.

'Where do I even begin,' thought Kisara.

"So, you wanted to talk about something?" Kaiba looked up at Kisara.

"Yea, I did, I am just trying to figure out what to say first." Kisara gave a weak smile. She never thought it would be this hard to talk to someone she knew so well, long ago. But to her, Seth was a complete stranger, unknowing of anything that happened in the past.

Kaiba looked down to his coffee again.

"I know, you don't want to believe anything I say Kaiba, and I don't blame you." Kisara tried to make what she was saying appeal to Kaiba, so he could possibly open his mind to new thoughts. "I don't want you to get angry with me for what I say, but it is frustrating if you don't even give it a chance, you know?"

Kaiba gave a little nod, still looking down. He wasn't about to argue with her, especially in a public place. All of this was getting on his every last nerve, and he would have given anything to have turned down her request, and not have to sit her in the late afternoon, listening to what he though, were lies.

"I am not going to explain anything Seth, without your wishing to. I came here to ask you, if you could give me the chance to explain what I want to…"

"I told you once, I did not want to hear about it, and I still don't," said Kaiba, "What I do not understand, is why you just don't drop the subject."

Kisara looked down, "Because, if you just knew what went on…if I could just let you see…"

Kaiba lifted his head from his coffee. Kisara's long hair was fallen softly infront of her eyes. He could sense emptiness inside of her, and that little voice came back into his mind. 'Give it a chance,' it said, 'Just listen to what she has to say.'

"I am obligated to let you, aren't I? I have already seen how stubborn you can be."

Kisara's lips showed the slight faintness of a smile.

"If I 'agreed'," said Kaiba, putting stress on the word, "to go along with this story, can you promise me not to mention it again?"

Kisara gave a small nod.

"Ok," said Kaiba, "What do I have to do?"

* * *

"Just pick an empty office," said Kisara.

"It is only 5:30, people are still working, there are no empty offices."

Seto and Kisara had returned to Kaiba Corp. after they had finished their coffee. Kaiba was solely here, because the thought of not having to hear about these things again seemed appealing to him.

"What about your office?" asked Kisara.

"Mel is probably still there, and I told her I had gone home for the night."

"Is there a closet nearby?"

Kaiba's face became quite red after she said this. The last thing he wanted was to be stuck in a small closet with a woman he only half knew.

"The Developing Department usually leaves around four, we could check there?" suggested Kaiba, eluding himself away from the closet idea.

So this was how the two found themselves in an office not being used by anyone, both of them standing in the middle of the room.

"Now what?" queued Kaiba.

"I don't have enough power to do this all at one time. So if we meet here later-"

"Wait," said Kaiba, "I thought you said you wouldn't mention it again."

"I won't," growled Kisara, "after I am done, and I didn't say how long I would be, now did I?"

Kaiba rolled his eyes.

"Take my hand," she said.

"Why?" asked Kaiba.

"Just take my hand Seth, trust me."

Kaiba reluctantly took her hand, knowing that it was certain death to do so.

"Ready?" said Kisara, raising an eyebrow.

Kaiba nodded.

Again, he could feel the sensation of his soul leaving his body, and closed his eyes tightly.

* * *

When he opened them this time, he was again in the palace of the Pharoh. However, unlike last time, this was not merely a vision. Kaiba and Kisara were in the middle of a courtyard, and they could see each other as plain as day.

Kaiba looked up, to see the one Kisara called High Priest Seth, and exact replica of himself.

Kaiba walked over to him slowly, unsure if his visibility to other people here.

Seth was reading a scroll, and did not see the man who could be his twin, standing infront of him.

Kaiba studied the person facing of him. He was more tanned than Kaiba, that was for sure, and Seto thought his hair could have been lighter.

Seth suddenly looked up from his scroll, which had unusual hieroglyphs that Kaiba found he could read.

For an instant, they looked at each other. Seto staring into Seth's eyes and Seth unknowingly, staring into the person he would become in five thousand years.

'It is true,' said the voice in his head.


	4. Chapter 4

**Edit: Merci to Kokoro for fixing my mistake **

Chapter Four

_Seth could see someone walking towards him. He rolled up the scroll he had in his hand, and stood tall. A servant walked up to him._

_The young boy, around the age of 16, looked up at the man before him._

_"Well? What is it?" Demanded Seth._

_"My lord, his majesty, Pharoh Atem summons your presence. He has send me to invite you to conference with him."_

_Seth looked off into the distance, "Very well, I shall accompany you to where he wishes to speak with me."_

Kaiba felt as though he was plunged into a pitcher of cold water, as Seth walked directly through him. He gave a shudder, and followed his heels, Kisara behind him.

_Seth paced slowly across the courtyard, stepping around odd bushes and cactuses, past a fountain, in which a beautiful mosaic of fish was on the bottom. He entered the door-less palace and followed the servant boy, who grabbed a torch along the wall. The boy turned down a set of different halls, and then stopped infront of a doorway, handing the torch to Seth._

_Seth said something in a different language, and the boy nodded and was off._

_Both Seth and Seto entered the dimly lit room. Odd tapestries adorned the walls, and there was a table in the middle of the room, in which pieces of parchment were scattered across._

_Seth stood infront of Atem, waiting for a reply. Atem, who was bent over the table, scribbling something onto a piece of papyrus paper, looked up briefly. He rolled up whatever he was doing, and placed it in a pile at the top of the table._

_"I trust you got my message?"_

_"I would not be here if I had not," was Seth's response._

_Atem nodded, "I have found suitable work for the girl you brought yesterday. I sent her into a servants quarters as a tailor. If she does not fair well there, I will move her somewhere else."_

_Seth merely nodded, knowing this was not the only reason that the Pharoh had wanted to talk to him. "I am aware that there is something bothering you."_

_Atem looked up; "I cannot put my finger on it. I sense something in that woman."_

_"I sensed something yesterday when I brought her. You know me, I do not pick up just anyone off the streets."_

_Atem frowned for a moment, looking at a golden bracelet that adorned his slender wrist; "You need to keep a close eye on her."_

_"As I promised to," replied Seth._

_"Very well, that is all I needed. Be careful cousin. I would hate to see a catastrophe come of all this."_

_Seth nodded and headed out the door, Seto close on his heels again._

_He walked for several moments, and took a hallway that led downstairs. Torch in hand, he descended down the damp passage, and stopped at the first door on his left. Knocking quietly, he entered._

_Unlike the rest of the Palace, this room was quite busy. Maids were washing linen in a large basin at one end of the room, while at another part; servants were flattening papyrus leaves to make paper. The room was quite spacious, and it smelled of many things. Doors around the outside of it went off into unknown rooms, which probably led into a labyrinth of hallways._

_Seth spotted Kisara, hunched over a piece of cotton, sewing what looked like a rip. She gently placed the needle at the rim of the cloth, making sure she pulled it out without leaving any marks behind. He walked towards her, just as she was finished, examining her work._

_"It looks good."_

_Kisara looked up, and met Seth's blue eyes. "I only started today, I never learned how to sew before, I used to farm a lot though." She gave a weak smile, and played with a piece of her silver hair that had fallen out of the leather that tied it back._

_"Are you being treated well?"_

_She nodded, "Oh yes, the food and room are very acceptable. I could not ask for more."_

_Seth knew if he was deemed to work his life for someone else, who barely spoke to him, he would not be pleased. Then again, he had always grown up in a wealthy surrounding, and he could have guessed that Kisara was not used to much more._

_"I need to go now, but I will see you again tonight, to make sure things are going well."_

_She nodded, and proceeded to grab another piece of cotton, ready to work again._

_Seth exited, and walked up the stairs again, the only light coming from the fire in his hand. He reached the top of the stairs, wondering what to do next._

_"Who is she?"_

_Seth turned around, startled by the male voice._

_A tall man, with dark chestnut hair stood in the shadow of a doorway. His clothes were white and clean, and he had a single coil around his upper arm._

_"A servant girl," Replied Seth._

_"Have you always been interested in servant girls then? Or have the more wealthy ones lack to grab your interest now-a-days."_

_"I saved her from the street, I was making sure she was ok." There was an edge of annoyance in Seth's voice. Seto thought it sounded more like hate._

The man stepped out of the shadows, illuminated by the light Seth held. The colour in Seto's face drained, and he put a hand over his mouth.

_"That was quite nice of you, I am sure she appreciated it."_

_Seth gave the man a cold look._

_"There is just something about her. I do not know what it is. She is odd."_

_Seth turned around and walked down the rest of the hallway, ignoring his father's last remark._

It felt as of Seto had walked through a wall of water, as scenery around him changed.

_"The one with the light hair, sewing near the right."_

_The guard turned his gaze to the young girl, around the age of 17, quietly sitting and stitching something._

_He approached her, and she turned to look at him, alarmed._

_He said something to her, and she got up from where she was sitting._

_"Hello." The man's heavy gaze bore into Kisara's face._

_She bowed and acknowledged him._

_They were left alone in an empty hallway._

_"Do you know who I am?"_

_"Begging your pardon sir. I came into residence here only yesterday, and have not had the privilege to meet all of the palace's esteemed beings."_

_The man gave a hollow laugh, "Very well, let me introduce myself. My name is Akunadin. I believe you have met my son already."_

_Kisara shook her head politely, intimidated by this man._

_"Why? Of course you have! He is the one who saved you from your petty street life just yesterday!" He laughed again._

_"Begging your pardon yet again sir. I was told that High Priest Seth did not have parents. I am sorry to have scorned your politeness with my rueful ways. Please shine your forgiveness upon me."_

_"No…it was not your fault," said Akunadin_ _Slowly, "You should go back to work, I have business to attend to."_

_"It was my greatest pleasure in having met you sir,' said Kisara, bowing again._

_"No, dear lady, the pleasure was all mine."_

_Seth checked the tags on the wall of scrolls. Each one held information, history, poems, stories. He picked one out, looked at it, and put it back again. He continued his search, aware of footsteps down the hallway._

_His father was in the doorway._

_"She is interesting."_

_Seth's brow darkened, but he said nothing._

_Akunadin approached him slowly; "You told her you had no family."_

_"I don't," replied Seth._

_He could feel the heated form of his father behind him. "I daresay, if Atem were ever to fall under the misfortune to die, you would make a most distasteful Pharoh."_

_"It is not my concern."_

_Seth was knocked against the wall, and several scrolls fell out of their holes._

_"Listen to me boy. You are royality, and I am your father. Family I am, and I better be respected. It is not in you best interest to displease me, or the consequences will be severe."_

_Seth said nothing, but stared into the empty brown eyes that bore into his own._

_The hem of his shirt was let go of, and his father left the room in a rush. Seth stood up, and gained composure. He continued looking for scrolls as if nothing had happened, but could not shake the fear he held within his heart._

Seto looked away. He could feel the way Seth did. He knew how it was to be pushed around by ones deemed family. It had been his own determination that led him to be CEO of Kaiba Corp. after overthrowing his own stepfather. For once, connections started to work in his head. Perhaps him and Seth were not so different after all.

_"Miss, you are finished for tonight."_

_Kisara looked up at the young woman? "I am done?"_

_"Yes miss, the High Priest wishes to see you tonight." She handed her a piece of papyrus, and Kisara struggled to read it._

_"Where is the courtyard?"_

_The young girl talked to Kisara, and told her where she must go. _

_Kisara packed the few things she had in the room, stored them in her quarters, and headed out of her small room._


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter Five_

_Kisara saw Seth, leaning against the fountain in the courtyard. The sun was setting, and the outline of the moon could be seen in the sky. The light cast long shadows across the sandy courtyard. It highlighted Seth'' hair, and for a moment, she studied his figure. She then made her was across._

_Seth could hear her footsteps before he saw her. He turned around, they came face to face._

_"I heard from someone you wanted to speak with me. They told me where the courtyard was."_

_"I just figured that since you are going to be spending time here, that you should know your surroundings"_

_Kisara nodded, "I got lost quite a few times today I would be happy to know my way around."_

_"Well, it is easiest to start in the courtyard, since we are here," said Seth. "If you look over there (he pointed across the yard) you will see a set of three doors, now, if you go through the one on the right…"_

_And so they spent the next few minutes talking of the various doors that led out of the vast courtyard, and into the palace. Kisara paid attention to Seth's words, and found it easy to keep track of where things were._

_They exited the yard, and made for the interior of the palace. Things could get quite complicated, especially when it was such a big place to be. Hallways sometimes led no where, or in circles._

_"Every hallway has torches," explained Seth, "Just grab one off the wall, and a servant will replace it later."_

_Kisara nodded, and they both went deeper into the Palace._

_"I have not seen the Pharoh all day, where is he? I would much like to thank him for accepting me. I have not been able to do that."_

_"Atem doesn't usually walk around the Palace. He always has things he has to get done. If you would like, tomorrow I can take you to him."_

_Kisara nodded. "I never knew you were cousins."_

_The hint of a grin played on the corners of Seth's lips, "Most don't."_

_"Do either of you have family left?"_

_Seth pondered on what to say to her. She had to know by now, who his father was. After all, he did say they had spoken. "I have a father, but we are not close. If it were up to me, I would have no father at all."_

_Kisara did not say much, but nodded in agreement. She could now ally her feelings with Seth here, but she could sense the bitterness in his voice, and knew he felt hatred inside of him._

_"I will show you back to your quarters. Be ready in the early morn, and I will see to it that you will see Pharoh Atem."

* * *

_

Seto blinked for a few moments, letting the blurring in his eyes subside. He could make out a faint outline of Kisara. She was sitting on the floor, rubbing her head.

He closed his eyes once more, so he could recollect on what he just saw. It was almost impossible to come up with any excuse, deny that vision. It was just so real to him. Gears in his head started to turn, and he could feel a hint of remembrance in his sub-conscious, but not enough to grasp firmly onto it.

He looked at Kisara again. She was paler than when she had come in, and was breathing rather hard.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

She nodded, "That just took a lot out of me. Do not worry, I shall be fine."

Kaiba stood up, just a bit dizzy, and wavered on the sport for a moment. He walked over to Kisara, "here," he said, stretching out a hand to help her up. She took hold it up, and he lifted her to her feet.

She brushed herself off, "Meet me here tomorrow, at the same time?"

Kaiba gave a small nod and she walked out of the office, stumbling a bit as she did.

This left Kaiba alone with only his thoughts. The past was indeed, to real to ignore. There were so many questions he wanted to ask, and from those answers, he was sure a thousand more questions would arise. What were Atem and Seth talking about that made them feel uneasy about Kisara? Why did Seth and his father hate each other so much? And the question looming most in his mind; what eventually happened to Kisara?

Kaiba was not going to get these answers anytime soon, so he would have to wait until the next day, when he and Kisara would meet again. Seto had no idea he would be so anxious to continue this foreboding tale. It surprised himself. But he would just have to wait.


	6. Chapter 6

**I kind of lost interest in this story for awhile. But I have updated all of my fanficitons this week, and that meant getting my hands on this one, finally. I am sorry for the wait, and I don't know when the next chapter will be up. More sonner than later I am hoping. Even though you might be angered, leave me a review please, and sorry again about the wait.

* * *

**

Chapter Six

Seto didn't sleep well that night, His mind was full of dreams about the past, not his of course, but nonetheless, it kept him awake. The next morning, he could hardly walk on his two feet, and he had another session with Kisara after work.

He had grown accustomed to her now; she really wasn't that bad. She was very quiet, but very pretty too. But there was something about her, it seemed as if she was hiding something. And she was always sad, or had that air about her. It made Seto pity her, though, he did not have any reason to.

Still, they found themselves at the same place, at the same time, together in the empty office.

"You do not look well."

Seto lifted his head and looked at her, "I didn't get much sleep."

"I am sorry."

He shook his head, "It isn't your fault, I usually can't sleep well."

She didn't say anything, but nodded, "We can do this tomorrow?"

"No, I am fine, really."

She took a hold of his hand. "Are you scared?"

"No," he whispered, every nerve in his body tingling with anticipation.

Soon, he felt the familiar sensation of someone grabbing the front of his clothes, and pulling him forward.

* * *

_He opened his eyes. This time, it wasn't the courtyard that he had landed it, but a bedroom. He looked over, and was startled to see Seth sitting beside him, his eyes moving up and down, reading hieroglyphs off a scroll. Kisara was nowhere to be found._

_He took this time to examine the man that looked so much like him. Standing up, he moved himself infront of Seth, and started down at him. His caramel brown hair, and tanned skin stood out to Seto. _

_He kneeled down infront of him. There was no mistaking the gorgeous sapphire eyes that looked to intently down at the scroll._

_Just then the door opened. A well groomed slave entered Seth's quarters, "My lord, she is waiting."_

_Seth did not say anything, but got up from his bed, passed through Seto, and was out the door. Seto was close on his heels._

_He could see the past Kisara, waiting at the beginning of a hall. He noticed Seth's eyes seemed to brighten upon seeing her, something that he knew, never happened to himself._

_She smiled as he greeted her, "I am glad you have come."_

_Seth nodded, taking her by the forearm, "I don't think this should take very long. What did the slave master say?"_

_"Not much," She admitted, "he is very pleased with my work, so I think he was lenient in letting me go."_

_"As if he had a choice." Seth grinned, "When you are summoned by the Pharoh, he has to obey."_

_She did not say anything, but smiled in the same way Seto was used to now._

_They came to the door that Seto remember as the Pharaoh's room._

_"Go on," Seth ushered._

_"Oh, but aren't you coming?" Her eyes were pleading him to join her. _

_He just shook his head, "Whatever needs to be discussed, it needs to be done in the presence of only you two. I need not be there, I have other business to attend to."_

_"Can I find you when we are finished?"_

_Seth nodded, "Send someone for me, I will come."_

_She smiled and thanked him, stepping into the room. The doors closed, and with a final look, Seth took off in the opposite direction.

* * *

_

_It was mid-night when Seth finally came back into his room. He had not seen Kisara all day, which meant that one, she either was with Atem all day, or two, the slave master wanted her back again. He decided that he would just have to see her in the morning, before he began worship. _

_He woke up extra early, and made his way down to the slave quarters. A slave who was short, and had black hair greeted Seth. The boy must not have been older than fifteen. "How can I aid you my lord?"_

_He looked down at the boy, "I wish to speak to Kisara, is she awake yet?"_

_"She never came back to her quarters my lord. I do not know her whereabouts."_

_Seth's faced dropped, "Are you sure?"_

_"I think you need a walk my dear boy, for you have been living in the dark for the last day."_

_Seth turned around. Sure enough, he could see Akunadin's tall frame. What a pleasant time to meet with his father._

_"What did you do to her?"_

_Akunadin gave a hollow laugh, "Surely you do not think I had anything to do with the situation?"_

_"The situation?"_

_Akunadin shook his head, "You need to talk to your dear cousin boy."_

_Seth watched him disappear around a corner, and to his benefit, out of sight.

* * *

_

_"I can't find her." Seth looked up at Atem, "What happened after she left yesterday?"_

_Atem was not talking, but staring at the art that adorned the walls._

_"Cousin?"_

_He turned to look at Seth, "I thought it was for the best."_

_Seth tried to understand what could possibly be going on at the moment, "what?"_

_"I sent her away."_

_"Where?" Seth tried to keep calm._

_At first, Atem struggled with his words, as if there were poison on his lips. His sentences came out choppy at first, "I thought…it needed to be done. I sent her to the dungeons."_

_"WHAT!" Seth's voice rung about the room, and vibrated off the walls, "Why in Ra's name would you do such a thing!"_

_"I told you!" said Atem, frustrated, "There is something about her! She has a power Seth, it is not safe."_

_"Not safe? If any harm was to be done, she would have done so when me and her were alone, you had no right-"_

_Atem was angry, "I had every right to do whatever I wish, or are you forgetting who I am? I spoke with Akunadin and-"_

_Seth gave a false laugh, "Oh, so that's it. Now you are being chummy with my father. Are you great pals now? Do you talk about how to make me miserable?"_

_"For the sake of the gods Seth, calm down." Atem stepped closer to his cousin, "I did what I thought was best. Not to hurt you, but to protect you."_

_Seth glared at his cousin, "Thanks for your protection." Without another word, he flew out of the room. Atem did not try and stop him, infact, he knew Seth would be mad. But there was something about that girl, something he did not like…

* * *

_

_"My lord I am sorry, The Pharaoh's orders were to not let you enter the dungeons."_

_Seth approached the small guard, holding his rod up high, "If you would not like to get your head bashed in, I suggest you move aside."_

_The guard stood his ground, but to no avail. Soon, Seth had trapped his mind elsewhere, and walked past him without difficulty._

_The dungeons were not a nice place to be. Often, people were sent here to die. It was a place infected with plague and disease. Dirt infested, and gloomy._

_"Seth?"_

_Seth turned around to see a small pale figure in one of the cells._

_"Kisara!" He surged forward, and bent down to see her. She was shivering, and looked weak. The cell she was in had a dirt floor, and the rags she had on were not adequate for this climate._

_"Oh Kisara, I am so sorry. I never meant for anything to be like this, I didn't know Atem would do this, I swear."_

_"It is ok Seth, I should have told you."_

_Seth was silent for a moment, then "tell me what?"_

_Kisara looked down the dark hall, "Is anyone approaching?"_

_Seth shook his head._

_"Then sit, I have a confession."_


	7. Chapter 7

Wow, you guys are totally going to hate me. I had this chapter here done for like 4 months; I just did it and forgot about it I guess. I was looking through some shit and now I am posting it ;; . Sorry it is so late. I work 40 hours a week and I move out to University in under two months so I am like losing my head. But I still get reviews for this story and it made me feel bad and so many people had it on their favourites I just had to add a chapter! And now that I have it again I can work on it. I have another I am working on as well, wait; I have two more; so lots to do. Buuuut, like always, leave a review and don't lose hope! I'll make it juicy (:

Chapter Six

Seto didn't sleep well that night, His mind was full of dreams about the past, not his of course, but nonetheless, it kept him awake. The next morning, he could hardly walk on his two feet, and he had another session with Kisara after work.

He had grown accustomed to her now; she really wasn't that bad. She was very quiet, but very pretty too. But there was something about her; it seemed as if she was hiding something. And she was always sad, or had that air about her. It made Seto pity her, though, he did not have any reason to.

Still, they found themselves at the same place, at the same time, together in the empty office.

"You do not look well."

Seto lifted his head and looked at her, "I didn't get much sleep."

"I am sorry."

He shook his head, "It isn't your fault, I usually can't sleep well."

She didn't say anything, but nodded, "We can do this tomorrow?"

"No, I am fine, really."

She took a hold of his hand. "Are you scared?"

"No," he whispered, every nerve in his body tingling with anticipation.

Soon, he felt the familiar sensation of someone grabbing the front of his clothes, and pulling him forward.

_He opened his eyes. This time, it wasn't the courtyard that he had landed it, but a bedroom. He looked over, and was startled to see Seth sitting beside him, his eyes moving up and down, reading hieroglyphs off a scroll. Kisara was nowhere to be found._

_He took this time to examine the man that looked so much like him. Standing up, he moved himself infront of Seth, and started down at him. His caramel brown hair, and tanned skin stood out to Seto. _

_He kneeled down infront of him. There was no mistaking the gorgeous sapphire eyes that looked to intently down at the scroll._

_Just then the door opened. A well groomed slave entered Seth's quarters, "My lord, she is waiting."_

_Seth did not say anything, but got up from his bed, passed through Seto, and was out the door. Seto was close on his heels._

_He could see the past Kisara, waiting at the beginning of a hall. He noticed Seth's eyes seemed to brighten upon seeing her, something that he knew. That never happened to him._

_She smiled as he greeted her, "I am glad you have come."_

_Seth nodded, taking her by the forearm, "I don't think this should take very long. What did the slave master say?"_

_"Not much," She admitted, "he is very pleased with my work, so I think he was lenient in letting me go."_

_"As if he had a choice." Seth grinned, "When you are summoned by the Pharoh, you have to obey."_

_She did not say anything, but smiled in the same way Seto was used to now._

_They came to the door that Seto remember as the Pharaoh's room._

_"Go on," Seth ushered._

_"Oh, but aren't you coming?" Her eyes were pleading him to join her. _

_He just shook his head, "Whatever needs to be discussed, it needs to be done in the presence of only you two. I need not be there; I have other business to attend to."_

_"Can I find you when we are finished?"_

_Seth nodded, "Send someone for me, I will come."_

_She smiled and thanked him, stepping into the room. The doors closed, and with a final look, Seth took off in the opposite direction._

_It was mid-night when Seth finally came back into his room. He had not seen Kisara all day, which meant that one, she either was with Atem all day, or two, the slave master wanted her back again. He decided that he would just have to see her in the morning, before he began worship. _

_He woke up extra early, and made his way down to the slave quarters. A slave who was short, and had black hair greeted Seth. The boy must not have been older than fifteen. "How can I aid you my lord?"_

_He looked down at the boy, "I wish to speak to Kisara, is she awake yet?"_

_"She never came back to her quarters my lord. I do not know her whereabouts."_

_Seth's faced dropped, "Are you sure?"_

_"I think you need a walk my dear boy, for you have been living in the dark for the last day."_

_Seth turned around. Sure enough, he could see Akunadin's tall frame. What a pleasant time to meet with his father._

_"What did you do to her?"_

_Akunadin gave a hollow laugh, "Surely you do not think I had anything to do with the situation?"_

_"The situation?"_

_Akunadin shook his head, "You need to talk to your dear cousin boy."_

_Seth watched him disappear around a corner, and to his benefit, out of sight._

_"I can't find her." Seth looked up at Atem, "What happened after she left yesterday?"_

_Atem was not talking, but staring at the art that adorned the walls._

_"Cousin?"_

_He turned to look at Seth, "I thought it was for the best."_

_Seth tried to understand what could possibly be going on at the moment, "what?"_

_"I sent her away."_

_"Where?" Seth tried to keep calm._

_At first, Atem struggled with his words, as if there were poison on his lips. His sentences came out choppy at first, "I thought…it needed to be done. I sent her to the dungeons."_

_"WHAT!" Seth's voice rung about the room, and vibrated off the walls, "Why in Ra's name would you do such a thing!"_

_"I told you!" said Atem, frustrated, "There is something about her! She has a power Seth, it is not safe."_

_"Not safe!? If any harm was to be done, she would have done so when me and her were alone, you had no right-"_

_Atem was angry, "I had every right to do whatever I wish, or are you forgetting who I am? I spoke with Akunadin and-"_

_Seth gave a false laugh, "Oh, so that's it. Now you are being chummy with my father. Are you great pals now? Do you talk about how to make me miserable?"_

_"For the sake of the gods Seth, calm down." Atem stepped closer to his cousin, "I did what I thought was best. Not to hurt you, but to protect you."_

_Seth glared at his cousin, "Thanks for your protection." Without another word, he flew out of the room. Atem did not try and stop him, infact, he knew Seth would be mad. But there was something about that girl, something he did not like…_

_"My lord I am sorry, The Pharaoh's orders were to not let you enter the dungeons."_

_Seth approached the small guard, holding his rod up high, "If you would not like to get your head bashed in, I suggest you move aside."_

_The guard stood his ground, but to no avail. Soon, Seth had trapped his mind elsewhere, and walked past him without difficulty._

_The dungeons were not a nice place to be. Often, people were sent here to die. It was a place infected with plague and disease. Dirt infested, and gloomy .The walls were coated with slim and whatever other bodily fluids happened to fall there when they were discarded from the body._

_"Seth?"_

_Seth turned around to see a small pale figure in one of the cells._

_"Kisara!" He surged forward, and bent down to see her. She was shivering, and looked weak. The cell she was in had a dirt floor, and the rags she had on were not adequate for this climate._

_"Oh Kisara, I am so sorry. I never meant for anything to be like this, I didn't know Atem would do this, I swear."_

_"It is ok Seth, I should have told you."_

_Seth was silent for a moment, then "tell me what?"_

_Kisara looked down the dark hall, "Is anyone approaching?"_

_Seth shook his head._

_"Then sit, I have a confession."_


End file.
